Forbidden Love
by Madam Mirical
Summary: Ciel had a fiance but Sebastien is in love with him! What happens when Sebastien tells Ciel will they be together or will they go through the complicated steps of a forbidden love? Rated M for later chapters. Read! :
1. Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive was walking slowly down the very rich and eliquent coridores at Himisaka University. He was going to see his best friend Sebastian Michaelis to tell him he was going to propose to his girlfriend of nine months, Elizabeth. As he trailed his finger along the blue walpaper that cover the walls he stopped as he came upon the very last door. As he was about to knock on the wooden door it swung open.

"Oh Ciel your here already?"

"Yeah, can I come inside? Theres something I need to tell you."

"Sure, come right on in."

Ciel slowly followed Sebastien into the sweet sized room and sat on the couch across from him.

"Well you see I umm... I've planned on proposing to Elizabeth tonight and I wanted you to know first."

Shock hit Sebastien so hard he almost fell over he wouldnt let Ciel see that though because he had to keep calm. The truth was that Sebastien had been in love with Ciel ever since he met him in the begining of college. He could still recall the day...

The day was cold and spring air filled the campus of Himisaka U. Sebastien walked under a row of cherry blossom tree's. The wind blowing his snow white scarf in the wind as his long black coat almost tuched the ground under him. A very new Ciel walked beside him but because his sagging pants covered his shoes he didint realize his shoelace was undone and he clumsily fell ontop of Sebastien.

"I-I'm so sorry." The younger teen blushed brightly and stumbled over his words as he sat on the ground next to the older teen.

"It's fine, are you ok?" Sebastin said as he sat up and looked at the mistery boy.

"Yeah, I'm Ciel Phantomhive and you are?" He smiled and looked at the older boy.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastien stared into the teens eyes and when he saw the blue orbs stairing back into his he couldnt help but fall for him.

"R-Really?"

He said in a whisper and almost chocked up as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He quickly looked down and was shaking while thinking what he was going to do.

"Yeah, and I want you to be the best man if she says yes." He looked at the shaking teen.

"Ciel can you... can you leave? I have to do something important. We can talk about this later." He was trying hard to hoold back the tears that were about to fall.

"Yeah sure but call me later, ok?" Ciel sat up and touched the teens shoulder before walking out of the room.

Sebastien hit the ground as soon a the door swung shut. He gripped his hair and tears begain to spill from his red eyes. He slammed his hand against a close by wall making a large hole in the wall. After he did that he through random things pictures of him and Ciel, a vase, and a neclace he was going to give to Ciel for his birthday."FUCK!" he screamed as he picked it up and went into his room shutting the curtains as he watched Ciel walking twards his car and Elizabeth run up to him and kiss him.

Ciel was sitting across from Elizabeth as a waitress was taking their orders. Ciel didnt know how to do this calmly and his hands were shaking but he got over it an reached into his right pocket grabbing a small black box. As he sat up and got on on knee Elizabeth took her attention away from her glass of water to Ciel and her eyes got wide in shock.

"Elizabeth, you know I love you more than anyone in the world. (He opened the box.) Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She shrieked in excitement as he slid the ring on her left hand.

Ciel embrace the bubblt blonde, cupping her cheeks in his hands and bringing her lips to his while kissing her with as much love and compasion as he could.

But all the while Sebastien had a plan and he knew exactly how to get "his Ciel".

"Sebastiennn." Ciel whined over the phone.

"What?" He said in a monotone voice.

"You havent talked to me in a week you ass." He smirked waiting for the teen to apologize and tell him to come over like usual.

"Oh I thought it had been longer." He smirked waiting for his plan to begin.

"Douchebag! I'm coming over!" He hung up angry that Sebastien wasnt being his usual self.

Sebastien smirked and sat on his bed ready for his plan to begin...

A loud slam could be heard as the door opened and shut as a very angry looking Ciel walked into the house then into Sebastiend room.

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

"I havent been ive just been tired from class, wanna watch a movie?" He smirked knowing the boy would calm down and do as he asked.

"What ever." He sat next to the older teen and watched as a movie began playing.

They sat in silence as the movie played untill Sebastien decided he could put his master plan into action. Before the younger teen knew what the hell was happening Sebastien was leaning over him arms above his shoulders and a whicked grin on his face.

"S-Sebastien what are you d- m-mmf."

His lips crashed against Ciel's in a somewhat confusing erotic kiss. Ciel push Sebastien off of him confused and angry and slightly... turned on.

"What the fuck Sebastien!"

Sebastien staired at the younger boy and almost thought that maybe that wasnt the best idea ever not even noticing the want in the boys eyes untill... Ciel lunged on top of him and he kissed him hard, it took Sebastien a moment to realize what was happening but when he did his tongue grazed the bottom of the boys lip asking for entrance and getting it. Their tongues were exploring eachother mouths, Sebastien easily getting dominence. But when they finally pulled away from eachother and realized what had happened shock hit both of their faces...

"Sebastien..."

"Ciel I-"

"Elizabeth can't find out about this... Fuck."

"So what your saying is this can never happen again?"

"I never said that now did I?" A smirk crossed Ciel's face as he begain crawling onto Sebastien Michaelis.

**SO yeah this is like umm idk xD dont hate on me please but i was kinda like ooh forbidden love today and ive been reading this story about them so I was like yes they will be the object of my story xD... And yup I made Ciel a cheater hmmmmmm wonder how long that will last... PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE YOU! /).(\**


	2. Chapter 2

As Ciel climbed onto Sebastien something interupted them, Ciels phone ringing.

While he reached into his pocket and answered it he was still just inches from the older males face.

"Hello?" Ciel said with annoyance in his voice.

"I'll be right there, bye love you."

His voice changed after he realized it was Lizzy and then he decided that he should probably break it off with her. But everything was happening so fast, was he in love with Sebastien? Did he love Lizzy? All these thoughts rushed through his head before he was interupted by Sebastien saying his name. Ciel got off of Sebastien and was now standing next to the bed.

"Lizzy said she needed to talk to me about something so I'll call you later."

"Ciel-"

"It will probably be tomorrow though cause who knows what she wants."

Ciel was about to leave but befor he could Sebastien had grabbed his hand.

"What does this make us?" Sebastien said worry in his voice.

"I don't know, now I really have to go I'll call you later or something."

With nothing else said Ciel left.

Elizabeth was at the dinning room table stairing off into space and next to her a woman was seated.

"Elizabeth who is that?" Ciel asked questioningly.

Elizabeth frowned and let out a sigh.

"Ciel I havent been honest with you..."

Ciel furrowed his brow.

"What the fuck is that sopposed to mean?"

" Last year my family ran into debt arround the time I met you... Ciel I never loved you I just used you for your money... This is my girlfriend and I'm sorry to say but I can't go through with this marriage I truly am sorry for this but I realized that it was wrong. Ive planned to leave tonight my stuff is packed and I'll be leaving now."

She then stould up along with the woman next to her and she left. Leaving Ciel confused and all alone. He honestly didnt care that she was leaving, it was just the reason that shocked him and how fast everything was going. Ciel sighed and went into his room thinking of what to do. He never liked sleeping alone so he guessed he should have someone stay with him. But it might be awkward if Sebastien spends the night cause knowing him he'll probably tease him for getting left for a girl, so why not just call his other friend. Ciel frowned knowing his only other friend was annoying, gay, and a man whore. Ciel had no choice but to call that annoying little blonde.

Ciel had been sitting on his bed, when a certain blonde happened to barge through his door.

"Ciel I cant wait to cuddle you tonight." A very drunken Alois yelled at the top of his lungs before jumping on Ciel and straddling his waist.

"Get the fuck off me Alois." Ciel said as his albow pushed down on his phone and made it fall on the floor.

"But Ciel were gonna have sexxx!"

Before both teens knew it Alois was laughing on the ground saying how repulsive it would be to have sex with Ciel. And Ciel was laughing saying what a fucking homo "Tranny" was. As Ciel laughed he noticed his phone on the ground, and what he saw on the screen scared the shit out of him. He saw seventeen phone calls from Sebastien and below them a call to him right after Alois had gotten there, as he staired at the phone a text popped up from none other than Sebastien. **'I'm coming over. Now!' **As Ciel staired at the text thoughts of leaving the house came to mind because when Sebastien was pissed it was creepy, he'd be all calm and have a devious smirk on his face... As Ciel was thinking he felt arms around his waist just to find out they were Alo- Ciel had to take a double take as he saw the door fly open when he looked over his shoulder it was none other than Sebastien. You could tell he was mad by the way he ripped Alois off Ciel and threw him in the hallway growling lowly at him saying to get the fuck out. As he slammed the door he turned and looked at Ciel.

"What the fuck was that Ciel?" He yelled at the younger male.

"That was Alois." Ciel said as he layed on his bed and smirked at a very jelous Sebastien.

Sebstien was now hovering over Ciel with an I'm going to kill you look on his face.

Untill Ciel sighed and got on his knee's while wrapping his arms around Sbastiens neck. Ciel then whispered in Sebastiens ear.

"We werent going to do anything so you can calm down... Lizzy left me for some girl." Ciel looked away as he said the last part.

Sebastien looked at Ciel in pure amazement and shock. Ciel looked so cute with the blush the went all the way to his ears, how his hair was messed up, and his blue locks fell across his face. Sebastien thought Ciel looked as cute as a... kitten. Ciel looked over to see Sebastien stairing at him as if he were one of the older males pet cats. Ciel started to back up but when he felt the cold wall press up against his back he new he was screwed. Sebastien got on the bed crawling towards Ciel untill he was hovering over him. He thought it was adorable that the boy thought he could escape now... Before Sebastien knew it Ciel had climbed out from under him and was now running towards the door but as soon as he had reached it, it was slammed shut. Sebastien was now behind him. His body press against Ciels back. The only sounds in the room were comeing from Ciel and Sebastien's rappidly beating hearts. Ciel knew there was no escaping the man so instead he turned around rapped his arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Sebastien lets not do anything, just stay with me." Ciel whispered in his ear.

"Ok Ciel, but can I ask you a question?" Sebastien looked down at him.

"Yeah."

"Do you love me?"

Ciel was at a loss of words nothing came to mind and before he knew it everything went black.

He had fainted.

Ciel awoke the next morning with a pair of arms wrapped around him. He turned his head to see Sebastien and smiled. As Ciel stould up he heard a grunt from Sebastien. Without a care in the world Ciel jumped right on him.

"Sebastien, wake up!" Ciel yelled in his ear.

Sebastien flinched and shot up sending Ciel off the bed laughing like a maniac.

Sebastien rolled his eyes then got out of bed.

"If you dont hurry you'll be late for class."

"I know, I know. Your so lucky yours is the hour after mine."

In no time both Ciel and Sebastien were ready and leaving. Ciel smiled before waving good bye to his friend and he went into the his class room.

Ciel went and took a seet towards the top section so it was less likely his proffesor called on him. When his friend Alois sat next to him they both had forgotten the insedent last night and started talking. Before either knew it class was done.

"Hey Ciel, wanna get lunch together?"

"Sure." Ciel said to the bubbly blonde that is Alois.

Ciel was getting ready to walk down the stairs when he tripped. Thankfully Alois was there to catch him in time. Both men staired at eachother for the longest time untill Alois kissed him. But what shocked Ciel most was he was kissing him back!

"Alois!" a voice yelled across the room shocking the two.

A very angry Claude or Alois's new boyfriend was standing in the doorway. But more than that Sebastien was next to him in shock at the sight. Ciel walked past both and out the door not wanting any more embaressment. But as he glanced back he could feel a tear fall down his cheek and Sebastien was looking dead at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciels eyes widened as he saw Sebastien walking slowly towards him his hand in a fist. Ciel started to back up untill he was inches from a wall across the hall then all that was heard was the sound of a loud hit. Ciel looked at Sebastien fear written all over his face as the hand that was now bleeding was still against the wall.

"Does this make you happy? Seeing me like this! Ciel look at me when I'm talking to you!" Sebastien yelled at the male who was trying to avoid his gaze.

"I-I know I'm fucked up Sebastien! Just I-I-I don't know whats wrong with me." Ciel felt hot tears start pouring from his eyes.

"Fu-fuck." Ciel couldnt stop the flow, he tasted the saltiness in his mouth and he could hear himself whimpering.. It disqusted him, he disqusted himself... In fact he hated himself.

"Ciel stop crying." Sebastien put a hand on his shoulder.

Ciel looked at the hand then the owner. He knew that someday the past would catch up and he would be like this all because of him. All because of Vincent.

Flash Back:

Ciel was searching for his father, looking everywhere possible. He couldn't find him and mother was out of town. Ciel walked around his families castle like home and heard his voice comeing from the study. Ciel was told never to go in the study unless mother was home and he always listened to father but... Ciel had cut himself on a piece of glass outside. As he knocked on the door no one answered and he heard a scream then his fathers voice, so he thought someone got hurt. So he did what any worried child would do and he opened the door.

End of flash back

"S-Sebastien your hurt you need to go to the infermary. "

Ciel grabbed Sebastiens good hand and led him down the hallway as soon as they got to the room his cut was taken care of. Ciel stayed by his side the whole time untill it was time to leave. Ciel had one class that day so he just decided he'd go home after saying goodbye to Sebastien.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna head home." Ciel was in the doorway about to leave.

"Wait! I'll go with you." Sebastien said as he walked up to the younger student.

Ciel sighed then nodded as they both headed towards Ciels apartment. As they walked Ciel seemed dazed, he hadnt even noticed the hand holding his. Sebastien smirked at the clueless boy untill he glanced over curiously then realized what was going on. Ciel being flabergasted freaked out and blushed. While Sebastien just laughed and shook his head. The rest of the walk was quiet yet peaceful. As soon as they were in the house Ciel went in the kitchen to get some water, not knowing Sebastien was right behind him. As he bent over to get a water bottle he felt hands on his hips then felt himself being dragged backward into a almost bending over hug you could say.

"Sebastien what the fuck are you doing?" Ciel said trying to get out of the tight hug.

"I'm hugging the guy I love, Is that so wrong?" Sebastien said as he kissed Ciels neck.

"Sebastien stop we can't do this." Ciel said disapointedly.

"Your voice might be saying that but your body says other-" Sebastien was cut off mid sentence as he heard a crash outside.

"what was that?" Ciel got out of the death grip and peared out the window.

As both guys stared out the window what they saw shocked them, a car had hit a pole.

As the stared in disbelief that someone was acctually stupid enough to hit a pole with their car they fell on the floor laughing. As they both looked at eachother in the eyes all laughter had ceased and now Sebastien had Ciel pinned to the floor and he was kissing him deeply and hotly. Both sat kissing untill Sebastien bit Ciels bottom lip gently asking for permision which would have been given untill a harsh nock on the door was heard.

Ciel sat next to Sebastien on his couch across from a woman close to their.

"So who are you?" Ciel asked furrowing his brows.

"I'm Sebastiens fiance." She said it wish as most grace as possible.

"Mhmm, so tell me Sebastien is this true?" Ciel looked to the side.

"No I told my parents I wouldn't marry her." Sebastien said bluntly.

"I see, so I guess this means you can leave.."

"But-"

"If you dont mind we were in the middle of something so can you get the fuck out." Ciel stould up and pointed at the door.

The woman left leaving the two shocked. Sebastien and Ciel sat next to eachother forever untill Ciel layed down on the males lap.

"Sebastien I'm so tired. Stay with me tonight please." Ciel said in a chidish manner.

"Yes master." Sebastien smirked.

"Hey I don't treat you like a slave or anything!" Ciel blushed.

Sebastien just smiled and rubbed the younger males hair untill they both were consumed by the darkness sleep brought.

Ciel opened the door and what he saw would scar him for life. As he looked before him he saw his father doing 'indecent' things with his aunt, Lady Red. As he looked shocked his father had seen him. Ciel was terrified so he ran, he ran as far as he could. Into the garden he hid in a flower garden and as he heard yelling he saw his angry father and when he knew he's been spotted he stould up. His father hit him. Ciel stould stunned at first untill his father told him that it was to be their secret and everyone does it. Ciel just stould there untill he saw what would end his family for the rest of his life.

Ciel awoke sweating and panicking from the nightmare he had. He hadn't had it in years but when it happened he could still feel the cold... Sebastien had wrapped his arms around the shaking boy and kissed his head trying to comfort him. Ciel hadnt noticed but he was crying, hot tears fell from his face onto his shirt stainging it with wet prints. Ciel turned around and wrapped his arms around the older teens neck trying to make the misery go away. When he finally stopped crying he had realized his phone was ringing. As he got off Sebastien and looked to see who it was he saw the number was blocked. So he answered it.

"Hello?" Ciel said in a questioning voice.

"Hello Ciel."

"Mother." All the color in Ciels face had drained and he felt sick to his stomach. It was what happened next the left him speachless...

**Okkk so I know I'm not like the best at writing these and stuff but... I like to have reviews and see what people think. And I know everything might be confusing like whats wrong with me why are my charactersso messed up. Well my answer is cause I controll them and everything will end happily ever after or maybe not... Review and I'll update. YOUR MY INSPIRATION x3 :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello beautiful people that read this. So I know I didnt update right away but ive been thinking how to write this. Well the main reason I'm writing this part is for the warnings so I don't get yelled at. Ok so warnings in this chapter is some sexual content ;D Some violence and some extreme sadness that pisses me off that I'm even writing it but... I like my plot even though its kinda like fucked up cause theres no more forbidden love unless I find some kind of like crazy way of forbidden love like deamon and human shit but how will that happen... Well read on beautiful loves.**

"Yes, now Ciel I'll be in town this weekend. So I expect you at the mansion on Friday, don't be late." She said in a harsh voice.

"Ok mother, I'll see you then. I lov-" Before Ciel could say anything he was hung up on.

As he staired at the phone in front of him in disbelief, it had been four years since his mother had said a word to him. As he looked at Sebastien fear was written all over his face. Before he knew it he was being embraced by the taller man. Warmth spread through his body all his thoughts were now foggy and he felt like he was in heaven. A single thought flowed through his mind as he burried his head in Sebastiens neck. 'Maybe I am in love with you Sebastien.' He smiled at the thought of even being able to say it to him and then he blushed thinking of the reaction.

"Are you doing anything on Friday?" Ciel asked shyly.

"No, Why?"

"Come with me to see my mom, please."

"Ok, as long as your there I'll be right by your side."

"Never leave me Sebastien, promise me that."

"I promise."

Ciel lifted his head and looked into Sebastiens eyes as he grabbed his hand. He then walked with the other male into his room and he layed down on his bed. As he looked at the standing Sebastien curiously he pouted. Sebastien just smirked waiting for the stuborn boy to ask him to sleep with him.

"Sebastien get in the fucking bed already."

He smirked knowing that was as good as it would get as he layed behind the younger male and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Ciel I really do love you." Sebastien said, not expecting an answer.

"I love you too Sebastien." Ciel said, he felt the happiest he had in a long time and figured he would speak his mind.

"Y-you do?" Shock was written all over the older males voice.

"I do."

Ciel had turned around so now they both faced eachother, as he locked lips with Sebastien the world felt as if it were spinning. They both didnt have a care in the world because no one else mattered except for the both of them. Sebastien licked Ciels bottom lip asking for entrance which was instantly given. As soon as his tongue entered Ciels mouth it explored every inch exploring untill he couldnt anymore. As the were making out Ciels hand pulled up Sebastiens shirt, as they broke the kiss for only seconds to get the shirt over his head they quickly resumed. Ciel then broke it for good while gasping for much needed air then pushed a pouting Sebastien on his back and straddled his waist and smirked stealing a quick kiss from the soft lips that were Sebastiens. Ciel smiled into the almost red eyes and slowly took off his shirt nervous of the situation. He then unbuttoned the older males pants.

"Sebastien I feel wierd doing this, my hands are shaking, my heart is racing, and all I can think about is you... fucking me."

Ciel blushed and burried his face in the males neck and smirked knowing he has turned on Sebastien. He licked his neck before bighting harshly and sucking. Amoan was earned from Sebastien before Ciel was thrown on his back and pinned down.

"Ciel don't tease me. If you keep doing this... (he paused) I will fuck you untill you cant walk for weeks." Sebastien whispered in Ciels ear as he licked it

Ciel shivered and blushed brightly.

"Fine Sebastien. But when we get back from visiting my moms. Were gonna fuck till we can't anymore."

"Yes my lord." Sebastien winked and layed down next to Ciel as the younger student curled against him so they could cuddle.

"Good night Ciel, I love you."

(yawn) "L-love you too." Ciel said before they both were consumed by the darkness that sleep brought.

/

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

Ciels alarm awoke the two from their slumber. Today was the day that they see Ciels mother.

As they both got dressed and ate breakfast they sat on a love seat in the room and cuddled. What little did they know this was the last time they would be like this... normal.

As Ciel and Sebastien walked up the stone driveway hand in hand. As they aproached the door a very tall bruenette (I don't care if I spelled it wrong, I don't have spell check .) answered the door. As she looked down uppon the two she opened the door wider as to say come in. Ciel had instantly regonized the woman he called mother and was honestly horrified by her. Ciel was about to go into the living room when Sebastien said he had to use the restroom.

"Really is now the time Seb-"

"Now now Ciel is that the way to treat a guest. Sit down Ciel I'll show him the way." She said.

Ciel sat down as he watched the two leave. He was thinking back to that day the day he saw his father cheating on his mother. The day his mother caught his father cheating... The day his mother killed his father right in front of his face. The day was calm he remembered, it was like this day wait... It was today. Today was the anniversary of his fathers death. Wait.

"SEBASTIEN!" Ciel had ran through the hallways untill he reached the courtyard, the very one his father died in the very one he saw.

"S-Sebastien." Ciel was sobbing as he saw his mother laughing, a big smile on her face and a knife in her hand. And laying on the ground in front of her dead was... Sebastien.

"N-no! You BITCH YOU CANT FUCKING KILL HIM NO! FUCK YOU! ILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Ciel was screaming top lunge as he grabbed a silver candle stick and bashed it over the womans head killing her instantly.

Ciel felt dead inside the man he loved was dead... His father was dead... And now he killed his mother his fucking mother for christ sake. He was alone in the world now. He had now reason to go on, no reason to live. So why not just end his sad pathetic excuse for a life. Ciels arms reached in front of him grabbing the knife from his lovers chest. He then held the knife above his heart and was preparred to kill himself.

"I'll always love you Sebastien."

...

...

...

...

...

Before Ciel could even touch his skin he heard a voice, a deep voice from behind him. As he look to see who he saw a man with black hair, glasses, and an evil grin on his face.

"Wanna make a deal, to save you beloved Sebastien?"

"Yes." Ciel said with no hesitation.

**So like I wanted Sebastien to seem more manly and shit in the beginning so like i made Ciel a pussy xD I'm sorry this was like late and shit but I had some serious writers block because Ive been working and stuff and my mind was like hey I want to be in lala sleep land . Sooo I'll update A.S.A.P as in as soon as I get a review I'll start the next chap. and it only takes me an hour to write or less :] Sooooo REVIEW BEACAUSE THIS IS ABOUT TO GET GOOD! :D Ohh yea I don't know if anyone wants lemons so if you do tell me and I'll like do it ;] Baiii now!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Good, now here is the deal so listen closely. I will bring your dear lover back to life if you make a contract with me. This contract doesn't involve me being able to devour your soul but to only watch you suffer. Sebastien will be back he will be the same except he wont be the same, he'll be a demon. He will forget all memories of you and he will try to make a contract with you. What the contract will be I do not know, but demons know no meaning of love." The demon smirked and looked devilishly at Ciel.

"Then it's a deal." Ciel said, as long as he could have Sebastien nothing else mattered.

Before he knew it the demon had disapeared and he was now standing alone. He knew his life was going to be an absoulute hell. As he turned his head he saw Sebastien standing and stairing straight at him. Ciel was dazed, seeing Sebastien alive, the love of his life. He almost ran to him but stopped himself remembering the deal he had made. What he did not know is the demon has lied. Demons can in fact love, Sebastien remembered Ciel, but he did have to make a contract with him. Also he couldnt tell Ciel he remembered him, unless Ciel comanded him to.

"Hello, my name is Sabastien would you like to form a contract?"

"What kind of contract?"

"I will fullfill your uttermost desire in exchange for your soul. I will become a loyal butler to you untill the contract is complete. And when you have that desire I will devour your soul. You will know no joys of heaven or hell only nothingness for an eternity." Sebastien said as a smirk played across his lips.

"Then I Ciel Phantomhive will except this deal, and you will now be my butler from now untill I tell you your job is done." Ciel said trying to hide the sadness he felt inside because now he would truthfully be lonely.

Ciel had, had Sebastien despose of his mothers corpse and walked into the phantomhive mansion. He knew that someday he would have to run the family buisness if anything should happen to his mother. So he now knew he would drop out of college, move into the mansion, and run his families toy buisness. As Ciel walked up the steps to go in what used to be his fathers office he remembered the events that happened on this day. He opened the door to the office and sat in the big chair that sat behind it. As he sat down he remembered seeing his father stair out the window on stormy days. He would never say a word, just sit and watch. Ciel swirved the chair around and put his fist under his chin as he gazed out the window. His father was dead, his mother was dead, all of his family was now dead. A light knock was heard from the door as Sebastien had walked inside the room. Ciel just staired off not wanting to be reminded that he couldnt have what he longed for so desperatly what he needed more than anything, his Sebastien.

"My lord-" Sebastien was cut off by a hysterical Ciel.

"I don't have all day Sebastien, make me dinner and then you can talk." Ciel was trying to get the misery as far away as possible and if pushing Sebastien away ment hapiness then he would do it.

It hadn't taken long for Sebastien to be back upstairs with a plate of food for Ciel. Ciel looked at Sebastien and wondered what it would take to make him fall in love with him again, how to make him remember him. Ciel staired, dazed.

"Ciel your food is going to get cold if you dont start eating."

"Yeah ok."

Ciel had finished his food and stould from his chair. As he walked towards the door and opened it to leave he felt coldness behind him.

"What is it Sebastien?"

"would you like me to stay in your chambers tonight or will i sleep in another room?" Sebastien hoped that Ciel would want him to stay in his room tonight.

"You can sleep in the room across the room im not two, so I dont need you in my room." Ciel bit his lip.

The rest of the walk was silent as the two parted ways into seperate rooms. Ciel walked in his room and layed on his bed. As he staired at the Cieling he heard a noise that sounded like walking in the hallways. Scared by the noise he yelled Sebastiens name. As fast as he yelled Sebastien was now beside him.

"Sleep with me."

"Yes master." Sebastien smiled.

As Sebastien layed next to the younger male he smiled at the warmth beside him. Ciel had quickly fallen asleep knowing Sebastien would protect him.

"SEBASTIEN, SEBASTIEN WHERE ARE YOU?"

Ciel watched mortified as blackness surounded him then a light was showing from under his door. Ciel walked towards the light feeling freedom was on the other side of the door. As he turned the door knob he saw something that he wished he never had. Sebastien was smiling a wicked grin blood was all over him and something was in his hand. It was... Ciels head.

Sebastien awoke to a screaming Ciel beside him.

"Ciel! Ciel! Ciel whats wrong?"

Ciel clung to Sebastien. "Rememeber me, remember me Sebastien. Please just."

Ciel cried in Sebastiens arms for almost an hour before he felt almost normal again.

"I remember you Ciel." Sebastien said with a smile on his face.

"But Sebastien that man said-"

"He was lieing."

"Never leave me Sebastien, ever."

They both cuddled in eachothers arms for what seemed like forever but reluctently work needed to be done. The two seperated and went to diffrent sides of the house to clean. Ciel had been sweeping the kitchen when he felt arms wrap around his waist. As he looked behind him he saw a smiling Sebastien.

"Sebastien, what do you think your doing?" Ciel smiled.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Sebastien smirked and started to turn Ciel around so they could face eachother.

"Oh really?" Ciel laughed and kissed the males lips quickly before retreating and escaping his hold while running down the hallway.

Sebastien chased Ciel not knowing where they were going until he saw Ciel sit against a wall at the far end of the hallway they were in.

"What are you doing down there?" Sebastien smiled as he sat a few feet away from Ciel.

"Nothing, nothing at all." The boy mimicked the older male from what he said earlier.

"Haha, I love you Ciel." Sebastien smiled.

A peacefull silence filled the air for a while as the two looked at one another. Untill Ciel finally broke that silence.

"Hey Sebastien." Ciel looked at the older male.

"Yeah?"

"The contract is complete." Ciel looked down.

"What?" Sebastien looked over confused.

"My wish was that you would remember me." Ciel looked at Sebastien.

"But no one else has to know that Ciel. ( Sebastien said as he crawled on top of Ciel.)

How about it, should we have another forbidden love." Sebastien purred into Ciels ear.

**So like I know its not that long and I'm kind of late but I had a bunch a grad parties to go to today and I was like you know what I need to update x3 :] I hope you like it, I don't mind if you give sugestions or tell me I'm horrible at this. . Although I hope I dont suck that much xD Well anywho baii x3**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since this contract had been made and Ciel didnt know how to deal with it. He knew the Demon he made the deal with would be comeing for him and Sebastien soon if the contract had not been complete. So Ciel had a new game to play, well more of a plan.

Part 1: Send Sebastien out of town.

"Sebastien, come in here now." Ciel yelled know his butler would be there in a short period of time.

"Yes my lord." Sebastien said with a bow.

"I need you to go out of town for a few days. So you can make sure my factories are running properly." Ciel said as much as it had pained him to do this. It was the only way.

"But my lord, wont you be coming with?" Sebastien said, a frown present on his face.

"No I have buisness to attend to here. But I will miss you Sebastien." Ciel said as he walked over to where Sebastien was and stood in front of him.

"Ciel I cant be gone to long from you." Sebastien looked down at the male.

"Don't worry it's only two days Sebastien." Ciel kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Ok but dont think I'll leave with only a kiss on the cheek." Sebastien winked before grabbing the younger males waist and pulling him closer.

He then kissed Ciel deeply, hotly, and lovingly. They stayed kissing like this enchantedly for a few more moments before brakeing apart. Ciel led Sebastien into his room and sat on his bed while he watched Sebastien pack a bag for his trip. Ciel honestly was terrified of his plan but... it had to work. Sebastien walked over to Ciel when he was finished packing his bags. He grabbed his hand and they walked through the long hallways in the mansion. CIel never wanted to let go of this feeling, love. He sqeezed the older males hand tightly and his hand was squeezed in return. They both looked at each other and smiled, as Sebastien walked outside he turned around and said one thing to Ciel before he vanished.

"With out you there is no me Ciel, don't forget that."

Ciel sat there for a few moments registering what just happened but he pushed the thought out of his head. Because now it was time for part two of his plan.

Part 2: Brace yourself.

Ciel returned to his study and thought of what was to come out of what he was going to do.

He looked out the large window and saw a pair of eyes watching him. He knew they would be comeing soon if he didnt act fast so he knew that he would have to prepare himself sooner. Ciel walked back and forth, paceing through his study. He finally stopped when he remember'd something, Phantomhives do not fear the future but embrace it. And this is what he was going to do, embrace what he was going to do no matter what the consequences. Ciel smirked and left his study heading downstairs. He desended the stairs when he saw something that would shock anyone. He saw his mother and father sitting at the dinning room table like when he was younger, they were smiling and they looked happy.

"Honey why is Ciel taking so long to come down for breakfast?" His mother asked, sadness in her voice.

"He's just a boy sweetheart, we just need to wait a little longer." His father said as he smiled at her and held her hand.

It reminded Ciel of his childhood before everything was bad. His mother and father were the most in love people he had ever seen, but years of loosing and earning money from the company had ruined them. Not to mention his aunt was his fathers mistress and his mother had found out. He remember'd the day his mother had killed his father. She was crying and after she did it you could tell she was no longer the woman she was before. She used to be so happy but years of stress, anziety, and lies had finally gotten to her. Ciel frowned at the sight before him because he knew that when he truely died he would never see them. They might have made major mistakes in their lives but... they were truely good people and they would know the joys of heaven. But he, he wouldnt. As Ciel gave them one last glance they looked at him and they frowned.

"Ciel we have been waiting for hours come eat breakfast with us." They both said while smiling.

Ciel rubbed his eyes in disbelief but when he oppened them again they were gone. The young male walked through his house untill he saw the door, a door he never was sopossed to open. But right now he needed what was inside. And so now the last part, part three would have to happen.

Part 3: Pull the trigger.

Ciel grabbed a random gun out of his fathers gun room. He looked at the weapon and it sent shivers down his spine before he walked back up stairs. He sat in his study looking out the window, he would wait untill he saw Sebastien walking towards the mansion. He might have told the male two days but he knew it would only be a matter of hours. He set the gun on his table and waited untill he saw a familier black haired male walking up his drive way. He heard the front door open and knew his plan would now have to take action. As Ciel turned his chair he grabbed the gun and waited for the door to open. Ciel thought back to the times he had with Sebastien and they made him smile but he knew that if his plan failed everything would be over. He heard a knock on his door and then Sebastien was in front of his desk.

"So you di come back early love." Ciel smiled.

"Yes I did, I couldn't stand being away from you for to long." Sebastien smiled oblivious to the gun in Ciels hands because they were under his desk.

"So the factories are good?" Ciel looked into Sebastiens eyes.

"Yes, infact they are fantastic." Sebastien leaned over the desk and kissed Ciel surprising him.

"M-mmff." Ciel tried to speak but Sebastien over powered him with the kiss.

When he finally got air Ciel knew he had to do this now or he never would be able to. Sebastien stood back up straight and begain to talk again/

"Ciel did I miss anything?"

"Not really, but Sebastien there is something I need to do." Ciel looked down and then back up at the older male.

"What is it my love?"

Ciel bit his lip before standing up and pointing his gun towards Sebastiens chest.

"I'm so sorry Sebastien but you will know why I'm doing this eventually."

Before either male could register it a shot rang out. Sebastien clutched his chest and fell on the ground...

**So like this is a cliff xD**

**I'm sooo sorry it's taken a while to update ive had a death in my family as of recent but now I'm back so more updates for everyone. ^.^ Review And I Will Update Sooner :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastien found it strange that Ciel would shoot him, when demons can't die because of a small bullet. But the sudden acction had stunned him so he dropped to the floor. As he looked at his chest he couldn't see a bullet wound or anything even on his clothes. Maybe Ciel had bad aim and just missed him.. As he looked up he saw what had acctuelly happened, red blood fell from the side of the younger males head as he was slumped over in his chair. Ciel had shot himself in the head. Sebastien didn't know how to take this but he felt a pain in his chest a life without Ciel for an etenity, he just couldn't take it. Sebastien was doubled over on the floor looking straight down. Thoughts like, this can't be happening to me, and I can't go on like this. Until he felt a small warm hand on his shoulder shaking him.

"Sebastien, whats wrong?" He could hear Ciel as if he was acctuely there with him.

"You're not real, you're dead and I can't live anymore I just can't." Sebastien couldn't stand this.

"Do I look dead to you? Take a look at me Sebastien I might not have a soul but I'm deffinently here." Ciel smirked down at the male.

Sebastien looked up at red eyes looking down at him. Ciel's hair was a lighter shade of blue as the sun streamed down on him. Sebastien was stunned and taken aback.

"But you were just." Sebastien was at a loss of words but Ciel just looked at him.

Ciel didn't say a word all he did was get on his knee's and wrap his arms around the males neck.

"Sebastien I was either going to be a demon or nothing. I chose to be a demon so now we can be together." Ciel kissed the older males cheek.

"Ciel I'm sorry this happened, I'm sorry that because of me you will never expeirence the joys of heaven." Sebastien felt horrible, all of this was his fault.

"Just be quiet, even if I had never met you I would be going to hell. I don't believe in god, or at least I didn't before. When I was younger my mother had killed my father and I went as far away as I could possibly but that never changed the fact she was my mother. I would pray that she would never find me and that I would never have to suffer again. But a little while after my fathers death she had found me, and she hurt me mentaly and physicaly. She would call me and play mind games with me. I ended up cutting myself and eventually I stopped but, I vowed that day that there was no god just an empty world." Ciel smiled at Sebastien.

They stayed in eachothers arms for hours, nothing else mattered to them as long as they were together. It was quiet for once and they had truely found peace Ciel didn't know how but he swore he could still feel his mothers presence and it scared him. Ciel pushed the thought aside and finally broke the embrace. He then stood up and brushed himself off and helped Sebastien off of the floor. Ciel started walking towards the door and smiled when he saw how filthy he looked in the reflection of a mirror to his right. He had a blood stain where the bullet had pierced on each side, his skin had healed but he knew exactly what happened. Blood was on his outfit and on his hands. He looked like he had just killed someone. Ciel laughd at the thought and oppened the door. Sebastien stayed behind to clean the mess Ciel had made. Sebastien looked at Ciel and wondered why he had done it the way he had and why wouldn't he tell Sebastien? Many thought stormed the males brain but that wasn't the real problem was it. Ciel stood in front of his bathroom mirror and let his jacket fall to the ground lasily. Steam was now swirling around the room as the hot water in the shower ran. Ciel gently lifted his shirt over his head and set it on the counter, and then unottoned his pants and let them fall to the floor as he kicked them off. Next were his shoe's, socks, and boxers. Ciel looked at his reflection in the fogged up mirror, well what he could make of it. But the thing that stood out most to him were the red peircing eyes staring back at him. He tore his gaze away knowing the water would go cold soon. He strided over to his shower and stepped inside. Hot water flowed over his body as dry blood washed away. His hair had grown longer and blue locks covered his eyes. He looked at his hands and saw his fingernails were black. And then he saw something he had almost forgotten about. The tattoo of a pentagram that his "friend" Alois had convinced him to get when they were both drunk. Ciel had an amused look as he rememberd how Alois screamed while getting his tramp stamp. Ciel was now doubled over remembering it and he could just picture the pissed off look he would get for laughing at Alois. Ciel touched the blue tattoo that rested right above his hip bone. Maybe it was a mistake but it was a good one because he was a demon now. Ciel chuckled, maybe it was what decided his future maybe he was acctuely hell bound. He looked up as the water was now cold and his body felt numb. He didn't mind really it acctuelly felt good, cold water for a cold person. He pressed his back against the wall and thought of how wonderful it would of been if he had a normal child hood, but then he remembered if he had a normal childhood he never would of met Sebastien. So he was happy but still sad that his life had turned out this way. The young male got off the wall and started turning the knob so the water would stop and wrapped himself in a towel as he stepped out of the shower. But when he heard someone whispering words in his ear as he walked to the door he froze.

"Ciel I'm still here." He could hear her voice, his mothers voice.

"L-leave me alone!" Ciel said darkly.

As he turned around. But no one was there. It was only him in this nightmare called life.

It took him back to earlier today, maybe it was just his imagination but the eyes that were watching him before could they have been hers?

**So I got the review I wanted hehehe xD**

**I'm sorry I take forever with these updates. /).(\**

**But I tried with this one, I really did.**

**Please review, reviews inspire me and make me want to write more. ^.^**

**Well this is me leaving for now... Goodbye my loves!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel walked out of the bathroom confused, yet scared. He knew his mother was dead now, but the feeling he had that she was still there haunted him. He thought about all of this as he walked toward his office. He once thought that coming back from the dead was impossible, but his own transformation proved that wrong. He watched her die, and quietly wondered if the same was in store for her as the coroners took her body away. Did she have a contract too? He puzzled over this until he abruptly stopped in his tracks. He turned in front of a wooden door, one he had never seen before. He slowly twisted the knob and opened the door. As the door opened wider he looked upon tall mountains of books. In the center of the clutter piles was an old wooden desk. Ciel cautiously stepped into the foreign room and glanced to each side. A huge collection of books filled the cases that lined the walls. Everywhere the open floor was filled with similar chest high stacks of books, just like those that surrounded the ancient desk. He picked up one dusty book and brushed a thick layer off along with the cover, which puffed in a small cloud as it slowly settled to the floor. As he glanced at the now readable front cover, he saw the title "Demons: The Truth Revealed" in black bold letters. Ciel walked over to the old chair that sat in front of the wooden desk. As he sat down a loud creek could be heard, and he placed the book on the desk. He peered at the book blankly for a few moments before opening it. Ciel was amazed by content of the book. He read with inhuman speed, due to one of his newfound abilities as a demon. After reading all of it he sat up from the chair and started to head for the door. He opened the door, but turned back to glance at a room that held a wealth of information about demons. More than anyone could possibly know. Still half naked, he stepped back into the hall and continued down to the familiar door of his room. He opened the door and walked to his dresser.

As he began to look for clothes to wear Ciel wondered, why would his parents even have such a trove of information? As he rummaged he didn't notice the eyes that watched him, the scarlet eyes that always watched him. Sebastien had grown curious of what his lover was thinking about. Whatever could be the cause that etched frustration on his face. Sebastien wanted nothing more than to just wrap his arms around Ciel's waist lovingly assure him everything would be ok. But he knew better than to do that. Now that Ciel was dressed, Sebastien knew he should leave before Ciel became aware of his presence. He stealthily left the room.

As Sebastien walked down the hall he too stopped in front of the same room, feeling a darkness emanating and seductively drawing him in. What was the cause of this force? Sebastien shrugged and continued to walk down the hallway. The feeling gradually dissipated

"SEBASTIEN!" A loud scream echoed throughout the halls of the Phantomhive mansion.

"Yes my lord?" Sebastien responded as he was kneeling before Ciel.

"How do you know so much about demons?" Ciel question as he glanced down at his servent.

"W-What do you mean? I know as much as you do Ciel" Sebastien murmured while avoiding Ciel's piercing gaze.

"Well I'm going to go get a book I found earlier so I can show you. Wait here and I will return soon." With that Ciel had left the room.

Sebastien didn't think his knowledge of demons would ever be discovered by Ciel. In reality Ciel knew more about him than anyone, but his past still remained shrouded in mystery. He hoped it would stay that way.

Sebastien didn't think his knowledge of demons would ever be discovered by Ciel. In reality Ciel knew more about him than anyone, but his past still remained shrouded in mystery. He hoped it would stay that way.

Sebastien recalled sitting alone in his home across the street from the Phantomhive mansion. The estate was well off, and he had everything any child could dream of, lacking the closeness of his family. Sebastien was a lonely child in spite of the comfortable life he lead. Sebastien wasn't a full human. His father was a demon of no small importance in the demon realm, or as humans named it, Hell. His mother never knew of this until the day his father abandoned them, and from that day forward she became a world renowned demon hunter. With his mother gone so much on her hunts, and the lack of a his father's presence period, Sebastien was often left on his own. Coupled with the resentment his mother felt for his being half human and half, he often felt an overwhelming loneliness.

The day he found out about demons was the day his father returned. Father was back to make a contract with someone who had happened to live in the manor across the way. Sebastien recalled that day though as though it happened yesterday. His father had told him that in the future he would become a full blooded demon. Whether this occured through his own death or some other reason, it was inevitable. Sebastien's father taught him how to form a contract, how to take a soul, and to further harness his demonic abilities: such as how to hide his emotions and be able to stoicly experience any type of physical pain. As for emotional issues, well his father's visit was cut short due to his mother's arrival home, but had time to leave him the tome "Demons: The Truth Revealed." The irony was it was written by his own mother. As he read the book he noticed something, only humans could read the real intent of the book. It was trap for full blooded demons, anything they gleaned from the book could be false information and could potentially end up killing them. His mother had made the book to expose humans to how demons were living amongst them, of their abilities, and how they can munipulate anyone.

"Sebastiennnnnnn." Ciel sang as he entered the room empty handed and smiling like a child.

"What?" Sebastien said as he blinked his eyes a couple of times as he was brought aback from his memory.

"Let's just leave this diccusion here for now, but promise me that tomorrow you will show me how to be a better demon." Ciel looked up cutely and Sebastien was in complete awe.

"Y-yes I will." Sebastien stuttered from the sudden switch in personality.

"Then shall we leave my office and retire for the night?" Ciel hinted, for it had already become dark outside.

"Would you like me to carry you Ciel?" Sebastien had lowered his voice sounding more seductive and thrilling.

"Yes." Ciel smirked and knew that in no time he would be with his beloved Sebastien.

As Sebastien swooped Ciel up bridal style he staired down at him and smiled. The lights were dim in the Phantomhive manor as they walked to Ciel's bedroom. Sebastien's eyes seemed as if they were glowing in the darkness and it seemed as if he had a protective aura around him. He remained his quietly charming self. As soon as they arived at Ciel's door, Sebastien swung it open. Sebastien carefully set Ciel down and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Sebastien?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me you love me." Ciel was stared up at the raven haired man.

"I love you Ciel. I love you more than demonly possible." Sebastien winked and stole a quick kiss as he slid the shirt off of the younger man.

"Sebastien?" Ciel asked again, this time smiling and with a hint of mischief. One of his eyes was now black and the other blood red, though Sebastien did not notice.

"What is-"

"Show me how much you love me, Sebastien. Take me."

Instantly Sebastien lowered his face into an enchanted kiss with Ciel. Had his mind not been so distracted with lust and want, he might have notice something was off.

**So I know I havent exactly updated in a while. I'm sorry about that but I was so like lazy .**

**Well I hope I get reviews so I can be inspired all over again ;] Bye... for now my loves x3**


End file.
